


𝘜𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘢 𝘭𝘭𝘶𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭

by Miss_Mayor



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Coat - Freeform, Cold, F/F, Flirting, Friendship, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Meeting, Puddles - Freeform, Rain, Umbrella
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mayor/pseuds/Miss_Mayor
Summary: Apple White detestaba pocas cosas: los días grises, el ambiente de humedad, mojarse el pelo, el frío… pero sobretodo odiaba la lluvia.
Relationships: Daring Charming/Apple White, Darling Charming/Apple White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	𝘜𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘢 𝘭𝘭𝘶𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭

Los días lluviosos le parecía los peores días que podían existir, se juntaban todos los factores que más detestaba que ocurrieran a su alrededor. En vez de poder observar un precioso día soleado, con un sol reluciente y brillante que haría que su cabello se viera espectacular mientras andaba por las calles de la ciudad, estaba caminando sobre un suelo resbaladizo y con frío en su cuerpo rodeada de millones de gotas que caían por su paraguas.

Sabía que no debía de haber salido hoy, ella nunca saldría un día así por mucho que se aburriera en su casa, pero tuvo que hacerlo porque era el último día para dejar en la oficina de correos el paquete de amazon y que les devolvieran el dinero. Así que le tocó ir a dejarlo allí en plena lluvia y sin coche porque Daring se lo había llevado para irse con sus amigos a saber a dónde de fin de semana. La próxima vez que pidiera algo por ahí y se lo entregaran mal, que fuera él a dejarlo porque le había tocado a ella salir de casa. Cuando encima ya le dijo antes de que se lo comprara que gastarse el dinero en eso era una tontería.

Tuvo que andar un buen rato más debajo de aquellas intensas gotas de agua que caían al suelo fuertemente mientras que su pelo se empezaba a encrespar, era espantosa esa sensación y los escalofríos aún más, pero ella que iba a saber que con lo que llevaba puesto iba a tener frío. No pensó en ponerse algo más abrigado o de invierno, ya que era primavera y ayer hacía un tiempo estupendo.

Menos mal que no tardó mucho más en llegar a la oficina, que estaba desierta, solo ella y la dependienta mayor que cuando la vio entrando puso una cara no muy de alegría exactamente.

“Buenos días, venía porque quería reembolsar este paquete” Comentó limpiándose los zapatos antes de pasar más a dentro y dejar su paraguas en el paragüero.

“Nombre y apellidos, razones del por qué y firma” Respondió secamente mientras se levantaba para ir a por los papeles que tenía que rellenar antes de aceptar el paquete que le traía.

“Perdone, pero ¿me prestaría un bolígrafo?” La señora se vio molesta cuando se lo pidió porque tardó varios segundos antes de darle de mala gana uno de los muchos que tenía en su portalápiz.

Se le quedó mirando de reojo mientras lo rellenaba, se estaba sintiendo algo incomoda de ser observada y tan analizada por esa mujer que no le había ni sonreído en el rato que llevaba en la oficina de correos.

“Tomé, gracias” Agradeció mientras dejaba el paquete en el mostrador, al lado de los papeles y el bolígrafo.

“¿Qué hay en el interior?” Le preguntó curiosa cuando lo agarro para dejarlo, para ponerle la etiqueta de devolución.

No era por ser antipática, pero le parecía que no era de su incumbencia saber que había dentro de la caja, así que le respondió que solo era una tontería que habían comprado y que cuando les llego al final no la querían, exactamente lo que le pasó a su novio. Aunque lo dijo con un tono agradable la mujer pareció ofendida de que no se lo dijera porque no le devolvió el adiós cuando se despidió antes de salir, le pareció bastante arisca y no muy simpática para trabajar de cara al público. Al salir, abrió el paraguas e intentó centrar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera el trato tan poco profesional que había tenido con ella. 

Durante su regreso a casa, podía notar el ambiente húmedo que se estaba quedando alrededor suya, había dejado de llover tanto y ahora seguían cayendo gotas pero sin llegar a la intensidad de antes. Podía verlas como caían en los grandes charcos que se habían formado en la carretera, en la acera… por todos los lados de su alrededor. Se podría resbalar y caerse si pisaba mal con sus tacones por aquel suelo mojado, así que se centró en ir con pies de plomo porque lo que menos quería que le ocurriera era que se llegara a caer.

Y mientras andaba, notaba que le estaban cayendo gotas sobre su cabeza, cosa imposible porque llevaba un paraguas sobre ella. Así que estuvo un rato pensando que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, hasta que cuando ya tenía el cabello bastante mojado descubrió que ese no era su paraguas de antes.

El que tenía en su mano no era ni del color ni del estampado que ella había comprado en aquella tienda el año pasado, no podía ser que hubiera perdido el suyo se decía a sí misma. ¿Pero cuándo? se empezó a preguntar hasta que recordó que lo dejó en el paragüero cuando entró a la oficina de correos, debió de coger el de aquella mujer en vez del suyo. Ya no iba a volver a por él, quería irse a su casa donde se estaba bien caliente, pero sabía que le pudo haber comentado antes de salir por la puerta que no se llevaba el suyo porque se le quedó mirando fijamente mientras se despedía y se marchaba por la puerta. Le disgustó que su paraguas se lo terminara quedando esa señora y que encima ella tuviera que llegar su casa con uno roto.

Entre eso y que toda su atención estaba centrada en los pasos que daba para no caerse, no se percató ni del coche que iba a pasar en ese momento ni del charco que había al lado suyo en la carretera, así que no pudo evitar que un mercedes la empapara enterita de arriba abajo.

Ahora se encontraba empapada y con un frío helador que sentía por todo su cuerpo, no podía seguir caminando así hasta su casa. Si lo hiciera iba a conseguir un resfriado o incluso una pulmonía, así que solo se le ocurrió entrar algún lugar para guarecerse y pedir una toalla o algo para secarse un poco.

“Hola” Dijo en cuando entró en una pastelería, esperaba encontrarse a la dependienta para pedirla una toalla, pero solo había una chica platina con mechas azules claro.

“Hola, si buscas a Ginger, se ha ido un momento al almacén. Pero ¿te encuentras bien?” Le preguntó amablemente cuando la vio buscando a alguien al mismo tiempo que temblaba de frío, si es que hasta su ropa interior estaba mojada.

“Bueno un coche que no había visto me acaba de empapar por culpa de un charco enorme que tampoco he visto” Explicó y al segundo aquella chica se levantó de su asiento para ponerla su gabardina por los hombros y llevarla al radiador que había al fondo de la tienda.

No debería de ponerse el abrigo de una desconocida, pero la verdad estaba helada y su gabardina era una fuente de calor muy encantadora junto con el calor que desprendía el radiador. Lo agradecía muchísimo, después de la aventura que llevaba bajo la lluvia, eso era la mar de reconfortable para ella.

“¿Quieres un café calentito? Hay una cafetera de cápsulas” Le ofreció mientras le traía una silla para que se sentara al lado del radiador.

“Me gustaría, pero no sé qué le parecerá a la dependienta...” Después de sentarse al lado de aquel acogedor radiado, un café le parecía genial, pero estaba dudosa de aceptarlo. Lo mismo cuando volviera la tal Ginger, se enfadaría por que hubieran usado su cafetera.

“Ohh, no te preocupes, ella y yo somos amigas. Voy a preparártelo, tú quédate aquí calentita”

La hizo caso y se quedó sentadita allí al calor mientras que la veía poner una cápsula y luego como salía el capuchino que tanto le gustaba. Cuando le dio la taza de café fue lo mejor que le había pasado en esa tarde tan lluviosa, hasta ese momento.

“Debes de ser una fanática de la lluvia para salir de casa, con lo que llovía hace una media hora. Yo no me he atrevido a venir andando y me ha traído una amiga” ¿Ella fanática de la lluvia? Ni en sus mejores sueños, ella detestaba, odiaba la lluvia.

“Exactamente soy todo lo contrario, adoro el sol y el cielo claro sin ninguna nube encima, la lluvia no la soporto. Mojarme es la peor sensación que puedo soportar, es horrible” Respondió siendo sincera, no podía dejar que pensara que le gustaba ese clima tan incómodo de convivir.

“¿En serio? ¿Es tan horrible para ti? A mí me gusta bastante la verdad, desde pequeña me ha gustado, cuando llovía salía al jardín con mis hermanos y saltábamos en los charcos con nuestras botas de agua” Su madre jamás dejó que hiciera una cosa tan “sucia”, saltar chacos de barro debajo de la lluvia, eso no era lo que debería hacer una señorita como ella.

“Yo nunca he hecho eso, cuando llovía me quedaba aburrida mirando por la ventana de mi habitación porque no podía salir a jugar o ir a las casas de mis amigas” Era lo más aburrido que le podía pasar por las tardes, no poder salir a divertirse porque estaba lloviendo o todo se encontraba empapado, además que no le gustaba el olor a humedad que desprendía el césped.

Después de su comentario se quedó observando aquel escaparate de su lado por el cual se podía ver el exterior, había vuelto a empezar a llover algo fuerte otra vez. Podía ver como corrían rápidamente las gotitas por todo el cristal, le recordó por un momento a cuando era niña y se quedaba mirándolas preguntándose cuando podría salir afuera como ahora estaba pensando.

Con su gabardina, el calorcito y el café ese, pudo volver a encontrar el calor que necesitaba, solo le faltaba que su ropa se secara algo más y que dejara un poco de llover y ya volvería de inmediato a su casa. Mientras se terminaba de tomar su capuchino, miró un segundo su reflejo en el espejo que había enfrente, su cabello estaba mojado. Ya tenía asumido que se lo secaría con el secador en cuanto llegara, pero en esos momentos estaba feísimo.

“Uff, como odio tener el pelo mojado y que se me seque al aire” Comentó en voz alta mientras se lo tocaba con la mano, hubiera pagado dinero porque le trajeran un secador en esos momentos.

“A mí me gusta cómo te queda” Sonrío por su comentario, aunque no le gustara su aspecto actual, con el pelo seco y con sus rizos estaría mucho más mona delante de ella. Pensó un segundo antes de darse cuenta de por qué pensaba cómo estaría más guapa delante de una completa desconocida que ni sabía su nombre.

“Gracias, por cierto soy Apple” Agradeció su cumplido y de paso se presentó porque aún ni se habían dicho sus respectivos nombres.

“Un placer, Darling” Le dijo sonriendo, antes de preguntarla una duda que tenía.

“Una cosa Apple, si no te gusta la lluvia y mojarte ¿Cómo es que has salido de casa?” Le parecía curioso que una chica como ella, que decía odiar la lluvia, estuviera con su gabardina por los hombros porque había entrado empapada.

Su pregunta también se la hacía ella misma, debería de haberse quedado en casa y que Daring se fastidiara con lo que había comprado, porque tampoco es que hubiera sido algo carísimo. Su vida privada se la reservaba para sus amigos o familiares, pero ella había sido muy amable y se sentía muy a gusto a su lado para poder hablar sobre lo que le había ocurrido para llegar hasta donde estaba sentada. Empezó contando como se le habían pasado los días para devolver el paquete de amazon y necesitaba hoy sin falta dejarlo en la oficina de correos y como no tenía coche, tuvo que salir andando bajo la lluvia para llegar a tiempo. Luego continuo relatando como la trabajadora que la atendió fue una antipática con ella que ni se despidió cuando se marchó llevándose un paraguas roto en vez del suyo del paragüero y por último su accidente con aquel coche que pasaba.

“Ha debido de ser una serie de catastróficas desdichas para ti” Comentó cuando finalizó su historia, ella no lo hubiera dicho mejor.

Le salió una pequeña sonrisa cuando dijo eso, por fin encontraba a alguien que la comprendiera y no la dijera que era muy especialita o algo así porque no le gustara la lluvia. Sus amigas se lo hubieran dicho al segundo de terminar de contarlo, que era una maniática y que tampoco era para tanto mojarse un poco, pero diría que ella le había entendido perfectamente.

“Pero bueno, ya ha parado de llover y ha salido el sol que tanto te gusta” La informó para que mirara hacia la calle y viera que las nubes esas grises habían sido sustituidas por un sol brillante.

“Pues ahora que ya no llueve, creo que es el mejor momento para irme a casa, gracias por todo” Agradeció mientras se levantaba y le entregaba su gabardina, quería quedarse conversando con ella, pero como había dicho era el mejor momento para reanudar su vuelta a casa.

“De nada, como no iba a ayudar a una chica guapa en apuros” Contestó, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

Cuando salió por la puerta ya no tenía casi frío porque no sabía si era ella, pero notaba el sol brillando muchísimo más que cualquier día y además había salido el arcoíris. Aunque aún había charcos por todas partes, esa vez no le disgusto, en su mente salía una chica saltándolos uno a uno con sus botas de agua. Y mientras seguía caminando y viéndolos, le estaba entrando ganas de saltar dentro, nunca lo había hecho y parecía divertido si llevara el calzado adecuado.

“Apple, espera, te habías dejado tu paraguas” Darling le entregó corriendo hacia ella, cuando ya estaba por la esquina de la calle, que tonta se decía a si misma olvidándose por segunda vez un paraguas.

No le dio ni tiempo a agradecerla porque se fue corriendo como cuando había venido a dárselo. Se quedo mirándose la mano unos segundos, sus manos se había rozado y eso la hizo sonrojarse cuando ni sabía por qué. Luego miró y se dio cuenta de que el paraguas que le había dado, no era con él que había entrado antes, este además de que era distinto no estaba roto. Iba a volver para devolvérselo y decirla que se había confundido hasta que vio que había una nota pegada en él diciendo que no se lo devolviera hoy, que si quería quedaban otro día y se lo daba. Su número de teléfono estaba escrito también, eso hizo que sus mejillas tuvieran un tono de rojo más. 

Aquella pequeña nota, hizo que se replanteará durante su regreso a casa si en verdad eran tan malos los días lluviosos como llevaba pensando desde pequeña.

**Author's Note:**

> Holii me inspire en la canción Umbrella de Rihanna, espero que os haya gustado y si queréis podéis comentar UwU.


End file.
